powerrangervillainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Necrolai
The Dark Mistress of the Underworld and Queen of the Vampires, this evil spy is frequently disrespected by Koragg and Morticon, who constantly call her a "hag". She can fly and usually scouts the area for Morticon. Necrolai is usually the one who brings up monsters and thinks up the schemes. She is a formidable fighter in her own right and has battled the Rangers occasionally. Due to her status as Queen of the Vampires, she is not adversely effected by garlic or sunlight. She was once obliterated by the power of the Dawn Crystal, but managed to reassemble herself during a half moon later that night. Despite her early claims of immortality, she does seem to fear Morticon and, to a lesser extent, Koragg, which would explain why she puts up with their behavior and rarely talks back to them. She showed true fear when Morticon threatened her after her repeated failures against the Rangers. After Morticon was destroyed, she brought the mummy of Calindor from the cave to the Underworld, releasing Imperious. Necrolai is ambitious, callous, and egocentric; what she does, she does for her own benefit, intending to rise to a position of power. She however is a capable fighter in her own right, even holding her own against the entire Mystic Ranger team on occasion, without the assistance of magic. Much like Scorpina before her, she takes few if any hits during battle. Being afraid of Morticon, she will not seek to rise alone beyond a certain point, but attempts to raise her own status by backing the Master. Necrolai is also Leelee's mother. The father is seldom mentioned; Necrolai has claimed that she changed him into a worm. (Note that this is one of the very few cases in Power Rangers of a villain being known to have both a father and a mother.) Necrolai seems to have little or no regard for her daughter, doing nothing to help Leelee after Imperious turned her into a bug. Necrolai herself transformed Leelee into a bug, testing out the purple Mystic Morpher's powers. After Morticon's death, she had a minor panic attack over the loss of her leader and expressed to the Master that she did not trust Koragg to lead, and when Imperious arrived, she tried to flatter him into favoring her. In Ranger Down, Necrolai received Koragg's magic in the form of a purple Mystic Morpher, but in Koragg's Trial, Koragg took his magic back to challenge the Rangers' new Legend powers. After pleading his case to the Master, his magic was officially returned to him, and Necrolai was once again without magic. After Leanbow freed the Rangers from the Underworld, Imperious weakened him, allowing Necrolai to capture Leanbow and bring him back to the pit where he was once again turned into Koragg by the Master. After the destruction of the Pit and Imperious, Necrolai was shown having a few doubts about her current role, but the discovery of the Book of Prophecy changed all that - ignoring her daughter entirely, she followed the Book's instructions and provoked the Ten Terrors into attacking the Surface. She now appears with Gekkor on excursions to the surface world. Recently, Necrolai placed a scale on Leanbow, that was given to her by Sculpin, so that the Ten Terrors could track him down and extract the Master's essence from him. They were successful in doing just that. Necrolai seems to have an inferiority complex with regards to the Ten Terrors as well as a slight fear of them. She believes that by following their orders she will spare herself any wrath they may inflict on her by beckoning to their whim, obeying them more so out of fear than just out of respect for their rank to the Master. While Necrolai normally seems like she doesn't care about Leelee, it is revealed in Mystic Fate that she does care - when Itassis was told to destroy all humans by the Master, Necrolai begged her not destroy Leelee. While Itassis was willing to do so, Sculpin demanded Leelee die with the humans as punishment for living with them. As a result, she betrayed the Master to revive Itassis, as well as the dead Leanbow, Daggeron, and Jenji. In the process, she was turned into a human. Soon after the final battle, she started dating Toby (who called her "Nikki") and both she and Leelee apparently moved into a condo. Category:Villain Category:Female Warrior